


驯（恶）龙高手

by CoffeeCloud



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, 书信体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCloud/pseuds/CoffeeCloud
Summary: 一切安然无恙，没有任何东西在着火。至少Fingon是这么告诉他的父亲的。
Relationships: Anairë & Fingon | Findekáno, Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë & Fingon | Findekáno, Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 3





	驯（恶）龙高手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Train Your (Evil) Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533499) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



亲爱的母亲，

总有一天，我会把这些信寄到你手上的。

不过，有趣的消息越来越多了！在今天早上的巡逻里，我们遇到了一种令人兴奋的全新生物，它看起来像只蜥蜴，但有一匹马那么大。我给它画了一张草图，但我的绘画水平恐怕还像你印象中那样低下。

我用剑的水平倒是比以往更高了——我成功地在有人受伤之前赶走了那只野兽！我觉得它彻底失去了一条腿。不巧的是它逃脱了，因此我没能真正了结它。但明天还有一场既定的巡逻，也许那时我可以找到它。

Turgon和Aredhel依旧了无音讯，但就像我最近跟父亲说过的那样，没必要去担心最坏的情况。如果最坏的情况确实发生了，大敌肯定会设法以此挑衅我们。

我非常希望父亲能让我去找他们，但他坚持要我留下。 ~~我承认，我也希望他能留在我身边~~

令人高兴的是我终于收到了Maedhros的信。虽然来得很晚，但信里都是好消息，极大地消除了我的恐惧。我们牢牢地把守着防线，这才是最重要的事。

希望你不会太过担忧。

爱你的，

Fingon

…

亲爱的母亲，

我找到了那只野兽！河边山上掉下来的石头压住了它的尾巴，把它困住了。我找到它时，它已经放弃了逃脱的努力，看起来很恼怒。这样一来，它格外像一只猫，差点逗笑了我。

……因此发生了下面的事。

它躺在那儿时看上去真的太无助了，而我恰好稍微偏离了一点儿巡逻队——别那样看着我，我完全没事——而我就是觉得杀了它有点儿，呃，不太好。这难道不是一个千载难逢的好机会，正好可以试试我们能否拯救一只被Morgoth腐化的野兽吗？我至少有尝试一下的义务吧？

~~以及不，不用担心：这与我最近听到的有关奴役的流言毫无关系~~

我保证这次会比在阿门洲时，我带回家一只小熊崽那次更好。比狐狸那次更好。也比老鹰那次更好。

这一次，一切都会进行得非常顺利的。

我已经开始喂它吃鱼了。

爱你的，

Fingon

…

亲爱的母亲：

这是我的新项目开始后的第三天！现在我基本可以确定我的新朋友是个男孩子，而且当我走近时他不再哈我了。实话实说，这可能只是因为我一直带鱼给他，但仍旧是个进步！

我既需要，不知怎么说更好，为了鱼而钓鱼，又要训练这只马型蜥蜴（确实需要想想怎么称呼更好），实在很难不让父亲注意到我经常无缘无故地消失。他已经开始以玩笑的口吻说我就像Turgon一样去了神秘之地，然而他实际上是认真的。我不知道该跟他说什么。我希望能在取得更多进展后再把这事告诉他。

所以我暗示他我溜出来是为了奔赴一些可能给他带来孙子孙女的约会，而这成功地分散了他的注意力。

如果这个借口持续下去，我可能需要从什么地方找出个宝宝来。

可以想象你笑话我的样子。 ~~我多希望你在这儿啊~~

我会努力想一个比马型蜥蜴更好的名字的。这只马型蜥蜴还需要属于他自己的名字，而这比我一开始以为的更难。说不定我可以隐晦地问问Maedhros或者Maglor。Celegorm可能帮得上忙——训练上的，不是起名上的——但我很确定他依然不肯跟我说话。Maedhros的意思是，上次见面时Aredhel不肯跟他说话，因此她消失后，我就成为了某种替罪羊。

是的，我也不能理解这个逻辑。

爱你的，

Fingon

…

亲爱的母亲，

新项目开始后的第12天！我不必再称呼我的新朋友为马型蜥蜴了，巡逻卫队中的一位士兵叫它龙，我喜欢这个词的读音，所以我也开始用它。我决定叫我的龙格劳龙。

今天它给了我一点儿惊吓，在我试图医治他的腿时突然对我喷了点小火球。但我没有受伤，而且事后他看起来有点儿抱歉。现在，每当我过来时，他看起来都真的很开心，而我怀有一点微小的、愚蠢的希望，希望这不仅仅是因为我带来的鱼。

父亲开始四处闲逛，想找出我的幽会对象。我可能确实得找个人来约会以应付他。

或者我可以对他坦白，但我觉得另一个主意更有可行性。虽然目前为止我还没能找到一个适合的宝宝以宣称他是我的，但我不会停止努力的！

爱你的，

Fingon

…

亲爱的母亲，

格劳龙会说话！今天他说了龙生中的第一个词！他说“鱼”。我非常为此骄傲，并且开始努力教他说我的名字。这两个词有着相同的首字母，这能有多难呢？

我花在陪伴和聊天上的时间越来越长了。希望这能让他学会说话。只要他可以流利对话了，我就能将他介绍给父亲。

但现在我越来越不想这么做了，因为我很确定父亲会有何反应。他当然有完美的理由来保持警戒，但我不愿去想格劳龙死在我面前的场景。我对他有种责任感，而且想尽我所能地保护他，虽然对一个昨天刚朝我喷完火的生物产生保护欲挺奇怪的。

另一个新消息，格劳龙现在更喜欢煮熟的鱼。

爱你的，

Fingon

…

亲爱的母亲，

我终于将格劳龙的尾巴从石块底下解放了出来。我承认我一直担忧他会攻击我，最好的情况也是他会直接离开；但现在我看到了他的伤有多重，这极大地减弱了我的担忧。他需要很多帮助才能恢复到可以攻击或离开的状态。

请不要担心，我非常非常小心谨慎，我保证。

一个无关紧要的发现是龙也会发出呼噜呼噜声，只要你掌握了正确的顺毛方式。

爱你的，

Fingon

…

亲爱的母亲，

今天格劳龙干了件坏事。

他长大的速度真是不可思议，我担心我的钓鱼技术快跟不上他的食量增长了。今天他还想吃鱼，但仅剩的一条鱼是我留给自己的午餐。当我告诉他不能吃时，他的眼神变得前所未有的古怪，然后突然间我发现自己正在将手中的鱼递给他，尽管这跟我的意图背道而驰。

幸运的是，我及时摆脱了这种状态，没有真的把鱼给他，虽然给了大概也不会造成什么严重伤害，但这件事仍旧令我警惕起来。他的火焰正变得越来越强，如果这种能力也会变强呢？

往好处想，或许我可以让他不再使用这种能力。刚摆脱那种状态，我就将带给他的一桶水从他鼻子上泼了下去，而他的反应跟猫一模一样，吵吵嚷嚷，气急败坏。那么这就是我的新策略了：所有坏行为都会收到泼水警告。或许我该问问工匠们能不能造出个比篮子更好操作的泼水工具。

好消息是，他的语言能力在不断提高！他用了一个完整的句子来要求那条鱼。我感到很骄傲。为人父母是否就是这种感觉？

与此同时，我觉得父亲已经询问过了Hithlum中所有合意的诺多女精灵。也许接下来他会在辛达精灵里继续寻找；我不知道连辛达精灵都问过一遍后，他会干什么。

也许我本该想出个别的理由。

顺便，我收到了Maedhros新寄来的信。在上一封给他的信里，我非常谨慎地谈到了我的新项目，但显然还不够谨慎，因为他似乎很紧张。我在告诉他真相，和继续隐瞒以使他不必为了我而向父亲撒谎之间左右为难。

我该告诉他我最近收养了一只猫。一只很大的猫。他还会喷火。

也许不告诉他最后一部分。

爱你的，

Fingon

…

亲爱的母亲，

现在我有一个特制的瓶子，每当按动顶上的开关，它就会喷水。我非常喜欢它，并在不同的岩石上进行了全面的，必要的使用练习，然后带着它去见格劳龙。不幸的是，这是非常必要的。他又用了两次那种眼神把戏，两次都是为了获得更多的鱼，但最后他似乎接受了失败。他现在已经完全痊愈了，可以轻松离开并独自活下去，但我很高兴地发现他选择了留下，似乎十分满足于与我为伴。事实上，我不得不用了一两次喷壶，才阻止了他跟着我回要塞。

（每次父亲提起我理论上的约会对象时，我都越来越想用喷壶给他也来一下，但我猜这并不能得到什么好结果。现在看来，我真该一开始就想个不同的借口。）

令人开心的消息，现在我可以跟格劳龙进行完整的对话了！他会说的仍旧不多，但进步很大。

我还得对你坦白一件事：当我告诉你我在教他说话时，我没告诉你我在教他说昆雅。

我明白，对你保密此事尤其没有意义，因为这些信并不能真的到你手中。但我不敢将这些内容付诸纸面，万一有人发现了怎么办？

你要理解，这发生得实在很自然！我独自一人，进行着某些秘密工作，所以我当然会用——

好吧。我猜当父亲发现此事时，最重要的问题大概不是这条龙说着哪种语言。另一方面，如果Thingol发现了他……

或许我应该开始教他说辛达语了。

爱你的，

Fingon

…

亲爱的母亲，

我有了一个小宝宝！

不得不说，我越来越担心这个宝宝的来源了，但Caranthir一个字也不肯说，而父亲已经看到了这个宝宝，所以现在打退堂鼓已经太迟了。

……虽然或许我确实应该更含糊其辞一些。

是这样，在之前的一封信中，我跟Maedhros提到我需要一个宝宝，主要是因为疲劳令我不知道自己在写什么，其次是因为信使带走它的速度太快了，令我没法——

不管怎样，作为一个助人为乐的堂哥，并且成功地实现了从Feanor对至少49个孙辈的要求中存活下来的壮举，Maedhros认为我需要宝宝是出于十分合情合理的理由。也就是说，父亲要求我确立继承人以确保Finwe一脉的王权交接。

~~这本不该这么重要，但既然我们仍不知道Turgon，Aredhel和小Idril怎么样了~~

对于Maedhros来说，这个理由肯定比实际发生的事更好接受。

我要为自己辩护一下，我从来没有真的希望Maedhros做些什么——不管他究竟做了什么。我想着他可能会表达一下同情，除此以外别无其他。

但，不。Caranthir正在这儿，他是来用马匹交换我们的牲畜的，但他同时还带来了一个我所见过的最小巧、最完美的宝宝。

我要叫他Gil-Galad。

我知道，我知道！我知道除非正式决定了收养这个宝宝，否则我不该提前给他起名字，而除非在宝宝的来源上Caranthir能说出些比“不必担心”更有用的信息，我不该考虑是否要正式收养他。

但Caranthir成功地在父亲走进来的前一秒将宝宝塞进了我怀里，父亲看到了宝宝，并得出了一个显而易见的结论。所以如果我真的放弃了这个孩子，就需要解释很多很多东西。

事实上，眼下我已经要向他解释很多事情，因为当父亲看到这个孩子时，我可能稍微有点儿吓到了他。

“稍微有点儿吓到了他”的意思是，当他说“你有个孩子？”的时候，我也许，可能，脱口而出，“我还有条龙。”

所以，我正在写这封信，而父亲正在准备全副武装地去见这条所谓的龙。

你觉得我是不是该等Gil-Galad大点儿再带他一起去？

爱你的，

Fingon


End file.
